


Fear

by Ambercreek



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the ending of the once mighty Decepticon army </p><p>((SPOILERS FOR PREDACONS RISING, IF NOT WATCHED DO NOT READ!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

Starscream was fill to the brim of his frame in fear, it almost giving off a numbing effect along with it. He was paralyzed by terror, with no intention of making a move. He was going against both the Predaking with the other two Predacons on either side. Bit surprising the two bumbling idiots were able to make some useful of themselves for once.

But those two was the not the problem. The real threat was the one staring him dead on in the optics, the said all mighty _Predaking._ Getting slight discomfort that he was getting look deep within him all the way to a piercing of the spark.

With his back pressed tightly on the throne, searching for some sign of comfort, even if it was just a small amount of it. Unlucky none of it was able to be found or at least for the time being.

So _this_ is how he goes offline, by the very beast that he was trying to slain already. Surprised it wasn’t Megatron’s doing of such act, well the old Megatron in that sense. The seeker didn’t really fear death all that much anymore, with the lack of his master losing all of his destruction touch due to Unicron’s power. He almost somewhat embraces death with open arms. After all the scarp he has gone through the war. Starscream had to many close calls with it already and this time it was a full blow.

Never going to admit it out loud. A small slither of him wish that he didn’t have to leave all that soon. Never fully being able to know what it is to be the true leader of the Decepticons. But he watched back as the Predaking raised up his claws. Letting his optics offline slowly. The face of the beast was not the last thing he wished to see. All he did was let the claw sink right down into his spark, tearing at his chest plate. Keeping his optics offline as he gave out the most blood curdling scream. The shriek so loud that it almost seemed that all across of Cybertron you could hear it. The offlining the Second In Command of the Decepticons, the leader that never was.


End file.
